Some conventional golf bag carriers or carts have two wheels, a mounting region, and a handle for permitting a user to pull the golf bag carrier. These two-wheel golf bag carriers suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, they are inherently unstable and can be easily knocked over when they are in a stationary position. Second, the pulling motion required to move these golf bag carriers is awkward and often causes discomfort. As can readily be appreciated, this discomfort can effect a player's golf game.
Although other golf bag carriers have three wheels that increase their stability, they still require a user to pull them and, thus, do not alleviate the awkwardness and/or discomfort of the pulling motion. In addition, the conventional three-wheel golf bag carriers do not collapse or fold into a compact form that facilitates their storage.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the drawbacks discussed above, as well as drawbacks not listed for the sake of brevity.